


Thor to the Rescue

by AdyBrooke14



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat Loki (Marvel), Dog Thor (Marvel), Gangbang, Gen, POV Animal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdyBrooke14/pseuds/AdyBrooke14
Summary: Animal AUWhen Loki seems to be in a hopeless situation as he's attacked by a pack of stray dogs, Thor comes to his rescue and saves his life.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Thor to the Rescue

Loki shivered violently, groaning as another strong breeze rustled through his thick black fur and chilled him to the bone. He walked frozenly down the sidewalk of town, deserted from pedestrians due to the thick snow covering the atmosphere.

Loki desperately wanted to sneak into a shop nearby and warm up by a fireplace but he knew the humans would just toss him out into the unforgiving cold once more. He was close to collapsing in the middle of the street, swaying back and forth on his unsteady legs. He prepared to fall over and close his eyes to welcome a painless death when a dangerous scent wafted beneath his nose. Dogs! 

For a small cat like Loki, the presence of any dog was basically a death sentence. The death part he had already accepted, but a dog could rip him limb from limb as he screamed in agony trying to crawl away. 

He could tell it was a stray dog, most likely there were several. Stray dogs traveled in packs. He knew they were strays because any pet would be locked away in their home with their owners. Other animals, like Loki and his pursuers, had no such privilege. 

Loki decided to put one last effort in his exhausted body to escape the mutts behind him. By a fury of barking, he could tell they had caught his scent. Nothing else would send them into such a frenzy. 

Loki spotted a small alleyway in between a narrow strip of buildings. Perfect! He could hide underneath something small and hope they wouldn’t be able to reach him. His plan, however, quickly tumbled downhill from there. 

The alley was wider than he thought, meaning each of the dogs easily filed in after him and yipped in excitement as they realized they had their prey cornered. Loki walied in distress and quickly scammed the area at a rapid pace. Nothing. No garbage cans to crawl in, no open widows he could jump through, no crevices he could squeeze his tin frame through. 

He made his final decision, he whirled around to face the dogs, a manic look in his wide petrified green eyes. His unsheathed his claws as a warning and flattened his ears against his head but he knew it wouldn’t deter the dogs. 

“I knew it was a cat! I told you guys I could hook you up with the best meal you’ve had in months.” the dog in front snarled to his comrades.

“Yeah, you sure don’t disappoint, Roger.” A gnarled, unkempt looking dog said beside him.

There was one more dog behind them, a hairless bastard that gave the appearance of an oversized rat. Loki knew there was little hope for his near future. The one in front, Rogers, was a nasty looking creature but dangerous nonetheless. 

The lead dog lunged forward and gripped Loki’s hindquarters in a firm lock of his jaws. Loki howled in agony as he felt his flesh rip and the faint sound of his spine cracking nearly sent him into oblivion. He regained awareness quickly from the pain that followed and lashed his claws against the dog’s muzzle. Rogers faintly whimpered and released his hold on Loki. 

For a mere second, Loki thought he had been successful in scaring them away but Rogers was simply replaced by the gnarled looking dog and this time, the worthless mutt clamped his teeth into the bottom of Loki’s hind leg and shook his whole body vigorously.

Loki’s wails were renewed with desperation as he tried to reach the dog’s face. Just as he was about to lose consciousness, a golden blur darted in front of him. Loki lifted his leg weakly to see there was no longer a dog attacking him. A new, terrifying-looking golden retriever was pinning down the dog that previously latched onto his leg. The new dog released his hold on the dog pinned beneath him and turned to face Rogers.

“Rogers, leave this cat alone now. You know other animals are off-limits in the city," He warned.

“Oh, come on, Thor. You know we didn’t mean anything by it. Honest! We were just playing is all.”

The golden dog apparently named Thor let out a deep powerful growl that caused Rogers to flatten his ears against his head in fear. “Uh, come on fellas. Let's scram. Stupid cat wasn’t worth it anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing Rogers.” Both of Rogers' comrades hastily agreed and rushed after him as they disappeared. Thor now turned his attention to Loki. the black cat mewled faintly in terror and cowered back slightly under the large dog’s gaze.

“Easy, kitty. I won't harm you. I swear. Loki growled weakly in distrust but lowered his hackles as Thor slowly approached him. Thor lowered his head to Loki’s wounds and snarled at the sight of them as if he were truly offended. 

“Here, you must be cold.” Thor rumbled and crawled behind Loki, laying gently against Loki’s back. Loki huffed in surprise at the feeling of a dog spooning him. Thor tenderly began running his tongue against Loki’s injuries to briefly stop the blood flow. Determining he was safe, Loki allowed himself to slowly lose consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not add a second chapter, I'm not sure how I feel yet.


End file.
